Each Other
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Mana and Anzu are doing homework but accidently kiss and find themselves doing something else. Crystalshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Here's another crystalshipping one. Enjoy ;)**

Mana lay on her side, her body brushing against Anzu's, who was laying on her front. Looking down at a piece of work, Mana scowled at it, the prospect of homework dampening her good mood.

They had both decided to get it over and done with before watching a movie. Mana thought they should've just watched the movie first, there was no way she'd be able to get into the mood for work.

"You know, instead of making a face, you could actually contribute," Anzu commented dryly, giving the smaller girl a sideways glance.

Mana grinned at her best friend, did she not know her at all?

"Nah, you could do it."

Anzu rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. Typical Mana.

A few minutes past, Mana did try to figure out the answers to some of the questions in her head, but Anzu always beat her to it so she decided to hum obnoxiously instead.

Anzu wasn't fazed, blocking out her humming like she would a random advertisement. After she was done, she turned to face Mana but didn't expect to find her face so close.

Their lips brushed against each other and froze. The contact sending sparks through both girls' bodies. Neither girl moved, both expecting the other to do so but nothing happened.

Anzu felt herself lean forward, Mana's own lips mimicking hers as they began to tug onto each other.

After a moment, they parted. Both furiously blushing.

"I - I'm sorry Mana," Anzu quickly apologised, knowing she was the one who initiated it. "I just -"

"I liked it," Mana interjected, a shy smile growing on her lips.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Anzu bit her lip. She had fantasised about this for a while, she didn't think she'd be in the situation so quickly. "Can we?"

Mana didn't respond with words but with her lips. Truthfully, she too had been thinking of her closest girl friend in a manner she probably shouldn't have. But that didn't matter now because their fantasies were becoming real.

Their lips softly smacked each other's before their tongues slipped out and found refuge in each other's mouths. They moaned into each other and shifted so they could press their bodies close and tangle their bare legs.

Unashamedly, Mana reached for Anzu's breasts palming them gently through her dress and bra. Anzu moaned into Mana and grabbed her ass allowing herself to grind her crotch against hers.

"Anzu," Mana murmured and pulled apart, pressing kisses to Anzu's neck and softly sucking on her neck. "I know we're best friends, but damn, I've wanted you for a while."

Anzu giggled at the confession and started to nuzzle Mana's hair. "I'm glad, I've wanted you too."

The girls wrapped their arms around themselves, the embrace feeling a lot different from the ones they shared before.

Mana pushed Anzu's homework off the bed, not caring if the Japanese girl will tell her off later and moved so she was on top of the girl. Their breasts were pressed against each other making them feel hotter before Mana captured Anzu's lips again.

This time, Anzu didn't hesitate to open her mouth so she could slip her tongue into Mana's eager one. They continued to kiss with their hands feeling each other's bodies not caring that they were touching areas that they probably shouldn't be.

After a while they broke the kiss but Mana's lips didn't leave Anzu's soft skin. She kissed down her face and sucked onto her neck before going lower and nibbling on her collarbone. Anzu hummed in delight encouraging Mana to continue.

Mana smiled again Anzu's skin and started to tug on her top so she could access her cleavage. Mana continued to press kisses on the girl, her left breast was throbbing under her lips telling her that Anzu's heart was racing.

"Just take my top off Mana. I know you want to," Anzu murmured, wanting nothing more than Mana's mouth on her tits. Mana smirked and sat up on the girl so she was straddling her and started to pull the top off. Anzu raised herself to help her friend, soon only leaving her with her bra on. Mana licked her lips and held her covered breasts and massaged them gently making Anzu moan.

Mana started to grind her hips on the girl, her instincts taking charge of her actions. Soon, she had enough of massaging Anzu and lowered herself to put her lips in her neck and suck gently whilst her hands went around Anzu's back and she unclipped her bra. Anzu swiftly took off the straps and threw it to the side, allowing Mana to work her lips on her breasts.

Mana kissed down her chest and onto one of her breasts, she licked around Anzu's nipple a few times before taking it into her mouth. Anzu sighed, Mana's tongue feeling better than she had ever imagined.

Soon, Mana had finished playing with one breast she kissed down it and started on the other giving it equal treatment. Once she was satisfied, Mana started to kiss down Anzu's toned body reaching her belly button and then her navel.

"These shorts have to go," Mana proclaimed, without hearing a response from the other girl, which ending up being encouragement anyway, Mana unbuttoned the shorts and started to pull them down Anzu's long legs.

She tossed the clothing to the side and faced Anzu's drenched underwear. Mana knew that she was equally as wet. Mana moved to caress the girl's thighs but she spoke. "Mana, it's not fair I'm the only one getting naked here."

Mana smirked and agreed. She started to pull off her top but felt an extra pair of hands helping her. Once her top was off, Anzu who was now sitting up, proceeded to take off Mana's bra and then skirt.

Only left in their underwear, Mana pushed Anzu back down and opened Anzu's legs. She moved on top of Anzu so she was sitting sideways in between her legs and started to grind herself to the girl. They rubbed their panties together and their wetness increased, spreading from their underwear to their legs as they continued to thrust against each other.

"Oh gosh, this feels so good," Anzu moaned and grabbed her breast. If she had known that this felt so good, she would have done this a lot sooner.

Mana hummed in agreement and lowered herself to grab Anzu's free breast. They continued to rub against each other, the friction was causing a mind-blowing sensation making them want to howl in delight.

"Fuck, I'm going to take off your pants," Mana declared. She got off Anzu and lowered her face so she could suck the liquid from Anzu's remaining garment, making her squirm. Then she hooked her fingers into Anzu's underwear and quickly pulled them down so she could see her pink core. "Your pussy is mine."

"Eat me," Anzu begged. Mana licked her lips and lowered her face again. She pressed kisses against Anzu's fleshly folds and sucked her nectar. She raised a hand to stimulate Anzu's clit and used the other to dive into her own underwear so she could pleasure herself.

Mana licked Anzu hole, making her tightened her legs and more fluid to leave her before Mana pushed her tongue in and made out with the girl's vagina.

"Holy fuck," Anzu cried as her insides started to vibrate. She tightened her legs around Mana's head and started to massage her own breasts by pinching her teats and fondling her mounds.

Mana continued to work her tongue, not getting enough of Anzu's wetness. It was making her wetter and wetter so she knew her pumping fingers were drenched.

"Mana, I'm going to –" Anzu squealed. She found that she was unable to finish the sentence as she went over the edge. She squirted into Mana's eager mouth and she legs loosened. She watched the Egyptian girl continue to lick her, turning her on even more. _I just climaxed, how am I getting so wet again?_

Mana soon raised her head until she was kneeling in front of Anzu, her hand still in her underwear and a trail of Anzu's fluid falling from her chin. Anzu pulled Mana forward so she could capture her wet lips. She hummed as she tasted herself on Mana and broke the kiss for a moment to lick her chin.

"Fuck Mana, you're a dirty girl," Anzu spoke and leaned back so she could watch Mana's expression. Mana blushed and then smirked. "I'm going to show you how dirty I can be."

Anzu pulled Mana's hand out of her undergarment and licked her fingers, Mana tasted a lot better than she did. When Mana's fingers were dry, she wrapped her arms around Mana pulling their bodies closer so they were pressing against each other and started to kiss and suck Mana's neck making her moan. Then, she slid her hands down Mana's underwear so she could grab her round ass.

She caressed her cheeks and started to run her fingers up and down her butt crack making Mana shiver in pleasure. Slowly, she pulled off Mana's underwear and started to kiss down her neck and to her chest. She enveloped one of Mana's breasts into her mouth and sucked on her teat, savouring the softness on her tongue. Then she bit softly on her teat, making Mana squirm before tracing her tongue around her areola.

Anzu repeated the treatment to her other breast before kissing down her stomach and towards her hairless crotch. "Mmm…" Anzu hummed and started to shift her position so she could lie down. "Mana sit on my face."

Mana's eyes widened and she quickly moved. She kneeled over Anzu's face, giving her all access to her love hole. Anzu licked her lips and started to suck on Mana's enlarged clitoris.

Mana felt her body start to tremble so she held on Anzu's hair and lowered herself more so she could feel more of her tongue. Anzu continued to suck on her, feeling Mana's fluids fall on her face. After a few minutes, she gave her clit a last kiss before entering Mana's slippery hole.

Anzu started to French kiss Mana's vagina, not allowing any of her nectar go to waste and making Mana throb with desire. "God Anzu, you're so good," Mana gasped as she felt another lick to her intimate region.

Mana felt Anzu smile against her before she started to pump her tongue inside her. She curled her tongue inside of Mana, hoping to taste as much as she could, which making her own self wet.

The ripples of desire continued in Mana before she felt the final wave, making her moan loudly and squirt into Anzu. Anzu lapped her up quickly before making eye contact with the girl on top of her. Her eyes were smiling. Mana smiled back and got off Anzu, who sat up.

"We're definitely doing that again," both girls said in unison. They laughed and pulled each other closer for a kiss.

"Let me guess we've got to go back to do our homework?" Mana asked, clearly reluctant.

"Nah. It would be great to do each other _right now_ ," Anzu suggested, her hands finding Mana's ass once again.

Mana pecked Anzu. "That would be wonderful," She agreed and leaned forward so they could continue their lovemaking.

 **Reviews, please!**


End file.
